Shitpost (TV series)
In November 2017, Tessie Laney PixelMiette decided to make a series that is, well, one giant shitpost. They later abandoned it for whatever reason and only got back to it now while nobody did a damn thing about it. In April 2018, they revived the project to coincide with their current interests. This is the revived version. If you, for whatever reason want to see the OG version, go here. Merchandise for the show is currently a billion-dollar market worldwide. Endorsements include Shitpost brand soda (which comes in cola, cream and blueberry flavors), Shitpost ''plushies, ''Shitpost toys, Shitpost bedspreads and pillowcases, and more. In 2018, the show won the "Best Comedy Program" award at the Random-ness TV Awards, beating out Demencia and The Black Hat Gang, The Navy Finks and The Soviet Ansis. Shitpost exclusively airs on The Steamed Clams Channel. Premise Look at the page name or this would be more redundant than MikeEddyAdmirer89’s DeviantART description. Wait, you actually want a fucking description? Fine. In an alternate universe where 9/11 was actually an inside job, "Mr. Brightside" is the national anthem, Club Penguin didn't shut down, and Elodie from OK K.O.! is literally Satan, characters from Pixel's favorite things come together and live in an enormous mancave together and go do some fuck shit in the funderous world of Meme Hell, where the national anthem is, you guessed it, "Mr. Brightside". The show takes inspiration from Family Guy, Drew Pickles and the Barney Bunch, F Is For Family, Welcome to the Wayne, The Loud House, The Jesuses, Total Drama, Nog's Egg Nogs, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, the Pantomime Mime series, and YouTube personalities such as Memeulous, all of which Pixel cites as inspirations for their writing. Each episode takes place in the aforementioned mancave (or Puppycorn's secret bunker, but only in the very early episodes) and is designed as an amalgam of shit that inadvertently looks like the shit that a drunk Radicles would come up with. Mostly, it is about the characters trying to achieve unrealistic goals, or other random things in a tired slice-of-life format. Because of Satan's wicked rampage in the Season 5 finale, most of the neighborhood the characters live in has gradually become something that looks like it came out of Hurricane Katrina throughout the sixth season, but turns back to normal in Season 7. Songs used Theme song *From seasons 1 go 5, the theme song was an original song sung by the Shitpost gang titled "This is Shitpost." *From season 5 and onward, the theme song is "Then The Morning Comes" by Smash Mouth. End credits song *From seasons 1 to 2, the song used during the end credits was the chorus of "Club Villain" by Your Favorite Martian. *From seasons 3-5, the song used during the end credits was a cut of "I Always Feel Like Gabe Newell's Watching Me" that begins at 1:01 and ends at 1:17. *From season 5 and onward, the song used during the end credits is the chorus of "Heart Attack" by AOA. Musical numbers Sometimes, the characters'll just break out into song, because potatoes. To see a list of musical numbers in Shitpost, go here. Characters Main protagonists *'Unikitty (voiced by Tara Strong, Alison Brie in "Back to Square One" only) '''is a unicorn/cat hybrid who religiously spreads positive vibes no matter where she is. She is the energetic, bubbly, and bright princess of Unikingdom, and the mancave's president. She’s a creative thinker and leads the charge when there’s a problem in need of a solution. She has emotions so strong that they can change her color or physical form, but one thing that will never change about Unikitty is her sweet personality and goofy sense of humor. *'Puppycorn (voiced by Grey Griffin) is a unicorn/dog hybrid who is energetic and playful, as well as slightly dimwitted. He tries to best himself against his older sister, which often fails, but he never gives up on attempting. Like his sister, he loves to have fun, but she is protective of his feelings - to the point that him being upset is something that can drive Unikitty berserk. *'Master Frown (voiced by Eric Bauza) '''is an epic gangweeder and a foil to Unikitty's personality. To him, things in real life that are small issues are treated as the biggest evils he can pull off. However, it's these minor things that make him happy to think he has a chance of putting a damper on Unikitty's parade. Despite being an antagonist in the show he comes from, he is more of an anti-hero in ''Shitpost. Also he stans Smash Mouth. *'''Fink (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) is a loud, bratty lab rat. Despite her cute appearance, she is manipulative, and will not hesitate to insult or rough up anybody in her direction. She also loves destruction. Aside from her malicious nature, she has the personality of a typical small child. *'Dendy (voiced by Melissa Fahn)' is a kappa who hacks computers and gambles Pow Cards. She is one of K.O.'s many friends, and Fink's girlfriend. *'Ansi (voiced by Alanna Ubach)' is a 10-year-old who is almost always dragged into doing whatever kind of fuck shit the gang is up to. He has a cautious personality and occasionally doesn't think things through. He has alarming concerns regarding disease and germs, often putting hand sanitzer on things he touches, and himself. In "The Goddening", he is made an Honorary God, and in "Ansi and Saraline: Tokyo Drift", it is revealed he is Master Frown's drinking buddy. *'Saraline (voiced by Dana Steingold)' is an 8-year-old lesbian who isn't like most kids her age. She takes most things literally and has a low tolerance for nonsense. *'Paula (voiced by Olivia d'Abo)' is best girl a fox who is friends with the rest of the PaRappa Squad™. She is similar to her comrade Katy, but is more unfazed and flexible as she is less in control of what happens around her. She tends to come off as more reserved and harsher, but never leaves the gang out of utter annoyance. *'Matt (voiced by Skyler Gisondo)' is Pixel's son a rational and mature dog who is also friends with the rest of the PaRappa Squad™. He enjoys studying and performing productive tasks, and often competes against Paula while doing remedial tasks. He is also the purest of the bunch, aside from, uhhhh... *'Susie (voiced by Julia Pott)' is TS' wife. She's rude and cocky but we all love her anyway. *'Akiko (voiced by Stephany Seki) '''is also there. She's from Japan and mentions the fact that she's a ghost every 4 seconds. *'Dez (voiced by Mac Heywood)' is also there too. Yay. Gods and Honorary Gods *'God, also known as Venomous (voiced by Steven Ogg) is Fink's guardian who is basically this show's version of God. *'''EVIL PATRIXXX is basically a god with full power. He is from the crappypasta "Spongebob VS. EVIL PATRIXXX". *'Nagito Komaeda', also known as''' The Fingers In His Ass Guy (voiced by Bryce Papenbrook) is a memetic Honorary God who is convinced Kanye West likes fingers in his ass. God fucking hates him. He makes his debut in Shitpost: The Movie. *'''Feebee (voiced by Grey Griffin), an Honorary God and a flower/bee hybrid who loves flowers and hates when people take them from her. She makes her debut in Shitpost: The Movie. Antagonists *'Satan (voiced by Reshma Shetty) '''is the British evil bad man of sin. In the season 7 finale, she steps down from her duties, leaving Junko (now known as Sequel Satan) to take her place. *'T.Fink (voiced by Lara Jill Miller)' is Fink's emo form who is also a total fucking asshat. *'T.Matt (voiced by Skyler Gisondo)' is Matt's emo form who often rap battles with T.Fink. *'Junko Enoshima aka Sequel Satan (voiced by Jamie Marchi) is a teenage despair enthusiast. She is charismatic and eager to try new things. However, she can sometimes be slightly air-headed and hot-tempered. Junko is also thought of a bit too talkative, and has an overly carefree attitude. As a mastermind and leader of Ultimate Despair, she is also shown to be highly intelligent, extremely manipulative, violent and cruel without remorse. As of Season 8, she is the new Satan. *'Himiko Toga (voiced by Leah Clark) '''is a very cheerful girl, and displaying apparent sadistic tendencies. Even when danger is imminent, Himiko continues smiling. She's also frequently seen blushing, though seemingly out of excitement rather than embarrassment, giving her a permanent somewhat lovesick look on her face. *'Da-Da (voiced by who knows) is a donkey with a creepy ogre baby face. On several nights, he invaded some people's dreams. Shrek, his father, was his first victim. He makes his debut in Shitpost: The Movie. *'Dennis (voiced by Emo Phillips)' is a boy who does the tennis stuff. Everyone fucking hates him, including the rest of the Demons, and the Satans. He makes his debut in Shitpost: The Movie. Supporting characters *'Dr. Fox (voiced by Kate Micucci) '''is an intelligent fox who takes a logical look into situations, questioning outcomes that she thinks could lead to trouble. Despite this, she is still a kind friend and looks out for others. *'Hawkodile (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) is calm, despite is rough exterior. He is not afraid to question issues that face the others, yet is still the muscle and protector of them. He is very deductive, using his brute strength to get to the bottom of situations whenever he needs to. *'''Brock (voiced by H. Michael Coroner) is a chill and calm person. Not much is able to phase him, and he appears to hold no ill will towards the citizens of the Unikingdom. *'Richard (voiced by Roger Craig Smith)' is stoic and melancholy, unlike the rest of his friends from the Unikingdom. Looking more to the negative, he is the opposite of the cheerfulness of his location. Despite this, he is still a good friend and is the straight man most of the time, logically approaching situations while the rest go crazy or don’t think through their actions clearly. *'K.O. (voiced by Courtenay Taylor)' is a 6-11 year old boy always willing to lend a helping hand. He has almost no ill feelings towards anyone, save for those that hurt those closest to him. *'Tord (voiced by Jamie Spicer-Lewis)' is a communist from Norway who has a knack for guns and hentai. *'Raymond (voiced by Robbie Draymond)' is a Phineas-lookin' robot who likes sports and shindigs. *'Shannon (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) '''is the Queen of Everything. Wife for life. *'Demencia (voiced by Meli G) is also there. *'''Olly (voiced by Billy Lopez) is Saraline's gay older brother. *'Wendell (voiced by Dana Snyder)' is an overdramatic child who likes spoons and wearing bathrobes. *'Darrell (voiced by Ian Jones-Quartey)' is Raymond's insane older brother who loves insanity, communism and redistributing wealth. In "Certified Ballslapper", he is given the prestigious title of "Ultimate Ballslapper". He prefers to be known as "Lord Cowboy Darrell" and is rumored to wear cowboy boots to bed. He also thinks trees are dumb. Yeah. He's also somewhat of a huge jerk but everyone loves him, and he's a Planet Sheen ''and ''Fat Dog Mendoza stan. *'Herb Cookie (voiced by Robbie Draymond)' *'Orange Cookie (voiced by Bryn McAuley)' *'Lime Cookie (voiced by Breanna Yde)' *'Cherry Cookie (voiced by Dana Steingold)' *'Chili Pepper Cookie (voiced by Alison Brie)' *'Grapefruit Cookie (voiced by Christine Marie Cabanos)' *'Whipped Cream Cookie (voiced by Josh Grelle)' *'Freddie Freaker (voiced by who knows)' is weird and downright creepy mascot for a phone company from the 80's, whom Frown often has strange, vivid nightmares about. *'The Meeseeks (voiced by Jesus Christ)' are an alien species from Rick And Morty who originate from the Meeseeks Box. They would all be more than happy to do your every bidding, which is why they appear as servants in the series. All of them have the same eccentric and overly enthusiastic personality, but they regularly die. In the case of this god forsaken series, they regularly reincarnate and revive. Episodes Episode Policy #Don't make the episodes too inappropriate. #Do not change the premises of other episodes unless you have Pixel's written permission. #Don't start plot arcs without Pixel's written permission. #If you want to discuss episode ideas, tell it to Pixel on his message wall or his Discord DMs (pixel#7609). If the idea is not approved by him, then don't make the episode. Simple as that. #If an episode is in bold, that means it is finished. #Each season has 21 episodes. #Yes, there is a "Unikitty Talks 'Bout Closing Logos" episode in every season. #Pixel just starts workin' on episodes in a scrambled order. Don't ask. #Don't make the episodes too inappropriate. #Do not change the premises of other episodes unless you have Pixel's written permission. #Don't start plot arcs without Pixel's written permission. #If you want to discuss episode ideas, tell it to Pixel on his message wall or his Discord DMs (master frown going ham#7609). If the idea is not approved by him, then don't make the episode. Simple as that. #If an episode is in bold, that means it is finished. #Each season has 21 episodes. #Yes, there is a "Unikitty Talks 'Bout Closing Logos" episode in every season. #Pixel just starts workin' on episodes in a scrambled order. Don't ask. Season 1 #'/Shitposting is a Form of Art/' - It's the series premiere. Puppycorn, Fink, Dendy and Unikitty begin their own educational TV series (think Petey's Funhouse) that gets cancelled during the 4th episode's commercial break. #/The Jesus Freaks/ - When Master Frown becomes a religious extremist, the gang goes ape-shit. #/It's Free Real Estate/ - When Unikitty temporarily steps down as Mancave President, Fink takes over. #/Original the Character/ - Ansi creates a fursona. #/Everybody Loves Puppycorn/ - When Master Frown frames Puppycorn for stealing millions of dollars worth of drugs, Unikitty and the gang try to get him back. #/An Unforgettable Luncheon/ - Puppycorn invites Unikitty over for an unforgettable luncheon! #Cartwheel! Cartwheel! Cartwheel! 2: Keeks Takes Tokyo - #/Cocaine Cola/ - Fink invents a new drink by adding cocaine into a bottle of coca cola. #/Stay in Drugs, Eat Your School, Don't do Vegetables/ - Throughout this episode, Unikitty and the gang reenact various infamous anti-drugs PSAs in the span of 30 minutes. Essentially a prequel to Unikitty and the Wacky Tobaccy. #/Unikitty Talks 'Bout Closing Logos/ - Inspired by the "Drew Pickles Talks 'Bout Closing Logos" series, Unikitty talks about various "scary" logos, with the unwanted and obnoxious help of Puppycorn and Fink. #/The Soviet Union/ - Puppycorn tries to revive the USSR. #/Unikitty Joins the KKK/ - Unikitty joins an association called "Kool Kids Klub" (and is eventually elected as their president) and rats out Master Frown to the Mexican drug cartel. #/SPTV/ - The gang create their own TV channel, called "SPTV" (Shitpost TV). #/Fink Twenty Blaze It/ - Fink smokes weed. #/Master Frown Saves The Kids (And Solves Gun Control)/ - The gang makes their own parody of the infamous Cool Cat Saves The Kids, with Master Frown in the leading role. #/The Pride Month Episode/ - The LGBT+ characters (Ansi, Puppycorn, Fink and Master Frown) celebrate Pride Month. #/Dr. Hawkodile/ - Hawkodile gets his own Dr. Phil-esque talk show. #/Send in Satan, Please/ - The gang accidentally summon Satan. #/Meet the Molinas/ - Ansi accidentally clones himself. #/The Art of Doing It To 'Em/ - Ansi does it to 'em. #/Alexa, Party Rock Anthem/ - When Olly finally wins a roast battle against Ansi, he decides to throw a Lit Af Party. #/Flipping Heck/ - Unikitty makes a vote to ban swearing while in the mancave. This turns out as poorly as you'd expect. #/Cory is the House/ - When marathoning Cory in the House at 1 AM, Puppycorn and Unikitty come to an astounding revelation. #/Throw Money at the Problem/ - The gang goes to desperate measures to cover up evidence that links Ansi to hand sanitizer-related crimes. #/Shitpost - The Musical/ - The gang breaks into song, ultimately creating a musical. Season 2 #/To Become a God/ - #/Unikitty and the Gangweeders/ - #/Fortniters Rise Up/ - Ansi creates a fursona. #Fink's Shiny Electric Nasal Device - Basically this show's version of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, ''which takes some inspiration from the YouTube Poop "Roodog's Electrical Nasal Device".'' #/It's Time for Shitscram/ - The gang celebrates Christmas, but end up panicking and believe they failed when they find out that Fink is Jewish. #/Everyone Hates God/ - #/Hey Gamers/ - Raymond becomes a Minecraft YouTuber and is destined to have his channel to head-to-head with Brock's gaming channel. #/International Ansi Day/ - Olly gives Ansi a day centered around himself. #/Oh Shit, Oh Fuck/ - Unikitty and Puppycorn accidentally summon a shit-addicted demon from the underworld. Part 1/3 of the Guido trilogy. #/The God-Damn Motherfucking Poop-Obsessed Forklift/ - A poop-obsessed forklift attempts to take over the mancave. Part 2/3 of the Guido Trilogy. #/Gui-Hell-No/ - Guido comes back and wreaks havoc. Part 3/3 of the Guido Trilogy. #/Finkspective/ - The entire episode is in Fink's point of view. #/The Day Meme Hell Stood Still/ - Aliens invade Meme Hell. #/Shitpost vs. The FCC/ - Pretty self-explanatory. No, this is not a Net Neutrality episode. Go away. #/I'm Susie, You're Susie, We're Susie/ - Puppycorn commits identity theft and steals Susie's identity. #/Hit That Yeet/ - Dendy hits the yeet and KO gets pissed off. #/Brock's Def Jam/ - Brock becomes a DJ. Epic times ensue. #/Unikitty Talks 'Bout More Closing Logos/ - Unikitty, Puppycorn and Fink are at it again with those logos. #/The Dawn is Your Enemy/ - Unikitty and the gang attempt to pull an all-nighter. #/It's Everyday Bro/ - Puppycorn becomes a Jake Paul 2.0, and creates his own version of Team 10. #/Reading Viewer Mail/ - Pretty self-explanatory. Several segments are abound. Season 3 #/Horny People Have No Rights/ - Puppycorn goes on a rant about horny people. #/To Bail Out a Doomlord/ - When Master Frown is charged with 69 counts of drug possession and driving under the influence, Puppycorn and Hawkodile try to bail him out of jail. #/Molinaism/ - Unikitty creates a religion based off of Ansi for no reason. You'd think it would be vice-versa? Fool. #/Reading More Viewer Mail/ - Pretty self-explanatory. Again, several segments are abound. #/Fink and the Circle of Motherfuckers/ - Fink creates her own series where she roasts people, but when the show finally airs, audiences are outraged by the show's title, and the various profanities said by Fink throughout the first episode's runtime. An arguement beaks out, which when ended, is blamed squarely on Fink. As a result her show was pulled off air after only its first episode. #'/Unikitty and Puppycorn's Bogus Adventure/ '- In this 30-minute special, Unikitty and Puppycorn are ejected from the Mancave Council, and Raymond drives them and the cast to Heaven to get them readmitted by God, since he ultimately determines who is or isn't part of the Mancave Council. But when Raymond takes a wrong turn, they end up having a rest stop at an intergalactic casino, and Master Frown gambles away his 50-seating Ferrari. Saraline, Dr. Fox, Unikitty, Puppycorn and Ansi pretend to be members of an alien tribe in an attempt to get it back, and are sent to embark on a vision quest to prove their heritage, giving the five of them an opportunity to bond. #/It's The Unishack/ - Unikitty creates her own version of The Nutshack, which includes her in Phil's role, Puppycorn in Jack's role, an old teddy bear in Horat's role, Richard in Tito Dick's role, and Fink in Chita's role. #/The Viewer Q&A/ - Pretty self-explanatory. #Unikitty Talks 'Bout Closing Logos for the Third Goddamn Time - Unikitty, Puppycorn and Fink discuss more "scary" logos in the third installment of this mini-series. #/Fink and the Circle of Motherfuckers 2 - Electric Boogaloo/ - Fink and Unikitty invade the former's original studio and force the producers to bring Fink's show back on the air. The producers reluctantly give Fink a second chance. #/Wacky Times in Dreamland/ - Fink has a nightmare where the mancave was raided by Rick and Morty fans for szechuan sauce. In order to prevent this from ever happening, she convinces everyone to store the szechuan sauce away in a safe. #/Original the Character 2 - The Resurgence/ - Ansi's embarrasing fursona makes a second resurgence when Olly brings it up to Wendell in a conversation. #/I Want to Be a Religious Superstar!/ - Unikitty decides that she and the gang make Christian covers of songs. #[[Shitpost (TV series)/Shitpost Seashell Party|'Shitpost Seashell Party']] - When the power goes out, the gang decides to get lit in the basement. Basically Seahorse Seashell Party, but better. #/T-Pose Tuesday/ - The gang celebrates T-Pose Tuesday. #/Shattering the Fourth Wall - The Third Viewer Mail-Reading Special/ - The gang reads viewer mail for the third fucking time. As always, several segments are abound. #/Oh, Worm?/ - When the Unikitty characters go on a trip to Worms, Nebraska, Ansi is left in charge. #/Rapsittie Shitpost Kids/ - After Unikitty, Puppycorn and Fink watch the horrid abomination known as Rapsittie Street Kids: Believe In Santa, the TV sucks them into the Rapsittie world, with discombobulated CGI and all. #/Kurger Bing Loot Fettuce/ - Upon reading the Burger King Foot Lettuce copypasta out loud, Puppycorn causes everyone around him to glitch out and spaz whenever they say the words "Burger King Foot Lettuce", and he has to stop it before everyone around him permanently falls victim to the glitch. #/Fink's Creepy-Ass Holiday Special/ - The second Christmas special. Inspired by "Raydink's Creepy Ass Holiday Special" by cartoonlover98. #/Reading Hate Mail/ - In this 1-hour special, the gang reads hate mail from spiteful viewers. Season 4 #/And We're Live!/ - After 1 month of being pulled off the air, the gang is back and answers questions from viewers. #/Unikitty Talks 'Bout Closing Logos - The Fourth Logorganism/ - Oh fuck, there's a fourth one!? #/Obligatory Genderbend Episode/ - When a virus takes over one of Dr. Fox's inventions, it turns everyone who approaches it into the opposite gender. #/Weedmas Eve/ - Darrell and Fink celebrate Weedmas Eve. #/Russian Roulette/ - Tord, Fink, Raymond and Ansi play a game of Russian Roulette. #/Ansi's Mega Giant Uber Fuckup/ - When Lillie catches Ansi stealing some of Master Frown's homemade meth so he can pawn it off for Gleeco money, shit gets whack. #/S.H.A.R.E (Your Drugs with Me)/ - Darrell gets his hands on some illegal drugs (by this, I mean 800 kilograms of cocaine), and is forced to share with everyone. #/D.A.R.E (Drugs Are Really Expensive)/ - When Darrell runs out of drugs, he has to get more, only to find out that just 50 kilograms of coke cost $1,000,000,000. However, Ansi finds a loophole that allows him to get it for free. The sequel to "S.H.A.R.E (Your Drugs with Me)". #/Ansi Molina and his Ansi Tales/ - When a blackout occurs, Ansi tells the gang his versions of various fairytales, with different characters taking the roles of the fairytale characters. #/Kashooting Threats/ - Darrell threatens to commit violent acts if he doesn't win a Kahoot tournament being held at the mancave. #/The Fuckening/ - Fink tries to see how many times she can say "fuck". #/Master Frown Does His Taxes/ - Pretty self-explanatory. #/Sick Dayze/ - When Unikitty falls victim to a flu virus, the mancave temporarily loses its backbone. #/Hey Gorl/ - Gru memes take over the mancave. #/Party Favors/ - The gang celebrates Unikitty's birthday. #/Wow, It's Like a Crossover Episode!/ - An unexplaned glitch happens, causing everybody to be stuck in the Barney Bunch universe. Everybody is a still image and have text-to-speech voices upon being transformed. (spoiler episode: the episode turns out to be an acid-induced dream of Darrell's.) #/To Catch a Predator/ - An unknown theif who has been on the loose for over 2 weeks is then found dead in Dr. Fox's lab, leading to her being the subject of a huge police investigation. #/Together We Make The Gays/ - Saraline, Dendy and Fink start a lesbian trio alliance. #/I Am Better Than Your Kids/ - When Shannon gets arrested and everyone else is seen as accomplices, the gang forms their own band in order to hide from the cops. #/Vampire Hunting/ - Pretty self-explanatory. #/Tea Party of Hell/ - Dendy, Fink and KO have a tea party in the center of Meme Hell. Season 5 #/The Goddening/ - Ansi is made an Honorary God. #/Try Jesus!/ - The gang tries going to Church. #/Unikitty's Fifth Logo Standoff/ - In the fifth installment of the "Unikitty Talks 'Bout Closing Logos" saga, the logos set to be revealed for tonight's episode come to life due to a glitch in the system, and Unikitty, Puppycorn and Fink have to fend them off. #/Satan Tries Jesus/ - #/KappaRat Comes Back/ - Fink and Dendy make a bizarre public access program and hack the television signal, pulling a Max Headroom. #/Ansi and Saraline: Tokyo Drift/ - Ansi and Saraline are forced to put up with eachother on a whole other level. #/Saranine Timbers/ - In this half-hour special, shit gets whack on Saraline's 9th birthday when the Satans show up mid-celebration. Saraline and her fellow lesbians Fink and Dendy are forced to go against Satan and her minions in a dance-off. If Saraline, Fink and Dendy win, the former will never have to be dragged into another game of Russian Roulette with Master Frown and Brock, but if the Satans win, they get to take Saraline to their lair, where she will become a Satan. (spoiler alert: Saraline wins and the episode ends with everyone singing "The Spirit of Massachusetts" from Family Guy.) #/You're Next/ - When his fellow mancavers begin disappearing one by one, Puppycorn comes to terms with the fact he is next. #/Are You There, God? It's Me, Ansi/ - Ansi turns to the Christian faith, effectively destroying Molinaism for all eternity. What once was Molinaism is then taken over by the Satans, who modify it to suit their evil deeds. (spoiler alert: the episode turns out to be all a dream.) #/Epic Gamer Moment/ - Master Frown resorts to trying to film a Minecraft let's play in tonight's episode. #/Certified Ballslapper/ - Darrell runs away to become a member of the Barney Bunch, where he is given the title of "Ultimate Ballslapper". Enraged by this, Shannon stops at nothing to convince her brother to return to Meme Hell. #/Master Frown's Meth Lab/ - Pretty self-explanatory. #Shitpost (TV series)/Don't Like It? Become God - #/The Cuckoolander/ - #/The Big Mouth Marathon/ - The gang marathons Drake and Josh. Hilarity ensues. #/Shut The Fuck Up/ - #/It's Okay to be Gay/ - The gang marathons Drake and Josh. Hilarity ensues. #/Back to Square One/ - Unikitty retraces her roots back to the days of The Lego Movie. #/Bringing a Gun to a Knife Fight/ - God forces the gang to take on the task of fighting off Himiko and Junko, but they are also forced to fight an unexpected, bigger threat. Season 6 #/Frowntown Frick-ups/ - In this 30-minute special, Master Frown temporarily leaves Meme Hell to do important Doomlord-related duties, and Unikitty and the gang go from one racist interpretation of a country to another to try and get him back to the mancave, despite his important duties. However, things become sour when Satan and her minions try to keep him out of Meme Hell for all eternity. #/XOXO, Gossip Girl/ - In the obligatory Valentine's Day special, Master Frown receives letters from a secret admirer. #/The Fourth Christmaa Special/ - The gang tries to get Fink, who just so happens to be Jewish, into the Christmas spirit, effectively ignoring her religion all together. #/Weed Devil/ - The gang celebrates 420, but accidentally summon the Weed Devil when they smoke too much weed. #/Consider it Broken!/ - The gang tries to break the fourth wall beyond repair. #/Unikitty Talks 'Bout Closing Logos & Knuckles/ - The sixth installment of this hell of a subseries. #/A House Full of Frowns/ - Master Frown clones himself. #/Akiko the Religious Hero/ - Akiko ends up crashing a #MeToo rally to inform people about the Secondcoming of Jesus. #/Fink and the Gaylords/ - Fink, Dendy and Saraline make their own band. #/Brock Makes Spaghetti/ - Pretty self-explanatory. #/Drinking Buddies!/ - Ansi and Master Frown are forced to partake in the ultimate drinking game. There's a Your Favorite Martian cover in there somewhere. #/Rickiko and... Dez-ty?/ - Akiko and Dez get SCHWIFTY! #/Professor Lettuce Foot/ - Fink wants to meet God's long lost brother. #/The Great Scatsby/ - Guido emerges from the Underworld to terrorize the mancavers during a slumber party. Season 7 #/A Very Special Shitpost Freakin' Christmas/ - The gang finds out Master Frown hates Christmas, and shit gets fuckin' wacky! #/Unikitty's Seventh Logo Crusade/ - Really? A seventh one? #/We're The Satans!/ - The Satans get their own public broadcast show. #/The Most Interesting Man in the World/ - #/You're Not Going to Heaven (If You Die in a Fursuit)/ - Ansi becomes a furry, because fuck you. #/Cookies Have Feelings Too/ - #/Reading Hate Mail 2: Electric Boogaloo/ - #/The Epic, Smashing, Fourth-Wall-Breaking Shitpost Viewer Q&A/ - The gang's back to answer questions! #/The Shitpost Game Show/ - Ansi and Puppycorn force every character in the show to enter their homemade game show, with the grand prize being a trip to Harajuku, Japan. #/Master Frown's Drug Scheme/ - Master Frown offers Dez crack and invites him to his gangweed society. Season 8 #/We're Back! - A Shitpost Story/ - After a 1-month hiatus, the gang is back! #/God Loses His Shit/ - God goes HAM! #/The Robot Chicken Episode/ - Pretty self-explanatory. #/Unikitty's Eighth Fucking Logorganism/ - There's an EIGHTH one?! #/Jesus Lives/ - In this 30-minute special, Puppycorn, Unikitty, Dr. Fox and Richard re-inact the birth of Jesus, with Puppycorn playing the role of Baby Jesus. In a subplot, God accidentally gives all of the presents away, and he and Fink have to go the mall to buy last-minute gifts on Christmas Eve, while shit goes down when Master Frown is expected to look after the Christmas dinner. #/Film Festival/ - Pretty self-explanatory. #/Vera Vera Vii!/ - Vera goes full-on weeb. Basically foreshadowing to this episode's finale. #/Fink N' Venomous: The Untold Story/ - #/Holy Crap/ - #/Glory to the Lesbians/ - The Lesbian Triad (Fink, Saraline and Dendy) make their own episode. #/Sibling Rivalry/ - Unikitty and Puppycorn begin to compete with eachother to the point of insanity. #/Villain Time/ - #/My Favorite People/ - #/I Wear This Hat Ironically/ - Puppycorn buys a ridiculous hat, and everyone gets skeptical. #/Out-of-Character Experience/ - Unikitty and Master Frown pull a Freaky Friday on the audience. #/Epic Birthday Party/ - #/Nyan~ Neko Shitpost Girls/ - The gang remakes the stellar anime known as Nyan~ Neko Sugar Girls. #/New Satan, Bigger Threat/ - With the threat of the Satan permanently gone, one of her underlings takes her place, and becomes an even bigger threat. Season 9 # THE MOVIE! Main article: Shitpost: The Movie On December 1, 2017, Hellhole Studios announced that they were beginning production of Shitpost: The Movie, which will include all of the show's familiars, and some new characters as well. The movie will pick-up at the end of season 5. The movie is a comedy/musical type of film, and will be in the same fashion as Shitpost itself just with more singing, with the availability of 3D glasses made out of cheap paper in a fashion similar to the feature film for Nog's Egg Nogs. Notably, the film has included many Japanese songs as part of its soundtrack, such as "Whatever whatever whatever" by Neru and z'5, which is the promotional song for the film. The movie is rated PG-13 for gore, somewhat heavy swearing and mild violence. The premise, according to Hellhole Studios: Come n'join Unikitty and the gang on their earrape-tastic cinematic feature! As they meet new friends, sing their hearts out and fight off the biggest threat known to the Underworld, you'll be on the edge of your seat laughing at the official movie for The Steamed Clams Channel™'s 11th overall favorite TV program! DA SEQUEL? A sequel has been announced. It has been suggested that the content might revolve around the gang officially starting a band, and Puppycorn starting his own version of Team 10, but who knows? I sure as fuck don't. THE DRINKING GAME! Yes, this even has a goddamn drinking game. You see, the rules are simple. You'll need a drink (alcohol if you're of legal drinking age, and if you're not old enough to drink in your country, drink some fuckin' Ribena), and a platform to watch the show on (TV, computer, phone). Now sit down with your favorite drink and watch your favorite episode, or the entire series if you want to get sloshed within 10 minutes (or get diabetes if you're under 18), taking the appropriate number of drinks for each of the items below. Refill if necessary. TL;DR Version - Have you ever wanted to watch Shitpost while gulping down huge amounts of alchohol? Well zoo wee mama, do I have the game for you! Key: 1 drink = 1 sip. x2 = sip twice. DRINK: *If the camera falls down. *If Shannon shouts Darrell's name from out the window. *If God shows up. x2 *If God questions his sanity. *If a song by REOL is heard in the background. *If a character mocks a recent event. x2 *If the phrase "fucketh" is used. When this happens, all players must yell "fucketh" back at the screen. The last person to yell "fucketh" is now The Shannon. The Shannon must first finish their drink, and then drink twice during all occasions when everyone else drinks once. *If Darrell enters the room. When this happens, all players in the room must name their favorite Boxmore robot as quickly as possible. The last to name their favorite Boxmore robot has to retrieve drinks for the rest of the room for the remainder of the show, and finish their drink. *If the word “Pickle" is in the script. x2 *If someone turns into a pickle. *If Fink trips over something or falls over. x2 *If Fink is done with everyone's shit or attempts to manipulate Darrell and/or Shannon. x3 *If an episode is centered around a drinking game. *Whenever Ansi puts hand sanitizer on something. *Any time Molinaism is brought up. TAKE A SHOT: *If 4/20 or Weedmas Eve is brought up. *If The Emoji Movie is mentioned. x2 *Any time the cast mocks the audience or breaks the fourth wall. *Whenever you cringe at the usage of catchphrases. *If K-Pop and/or its fans is made fun of. *If "9/11" or something relating to 9/11 is in the script. 2 shots if a character makes fun of it. *If the cast talks about future events. x5 CHUG: *If Raymond makes a sports pun. *If Satan shows up. *If the characters stare at the camera like they're on The Office. *If T.Fink is mentioned. Down the bottle if she is summoned. FINISH YOUR DRINK: *Any time Unikitty shows a non-scary logo in the "Unikitty Talks 'Bout Closing Logos" series. The Shannon must finish their beverage, plus chug their next beverage afterwards. *If someone screams "ENGLAND IS MY CITY!" *If Darrell says "No swearing in my Christian minecraft server!". Dubs Yes, Shitpost, despite its ever degrading quality, has foreign dubs. *'ARA:' سلسلة من الأحداث العشوائية (A Series of Random Events) (Season 1-3 only) **شيت بوست (Season 4-) *'CN:' 一系列隨機事件 (A Series of Random Events) *'DE:' Scheissepost (Shitpost) *'FR:' La merdemontrer (The Shitshow) *'IL:' סדרה של אירועים אקראיים (A Series of Random Events) *'JP:' うんこ☆役職 - ダンダーヘッドアドベンチャー!!!!! (Shit☆Post - Dunderhead Adventures!!!!!) *'KOR:' 똥게시하다 (Shitpost) *'SPA:' Mierda Enviar (Shitpost) DVD releases */Shitpost: The Complete First Season/ */Shitpost: The Complete Second Season/ */Shitpost: The Complete Third Season/ */Shitpost: The Complete Fourth Season/ */Shitpost: The Complete Fifth Season/ */Shitpost: The Complete Sixth Season/ */Shitpost: The Complete Seventh Season/ */Shitpost: The Complete Eighth Season/ */Shitpost: Happeh Hawledayze/ */Shitpost: Respect Women/ */Shitpost: Winners Don't Do Drugs/ */Shitpost: Unikitty and Puppycorn's Bogus Adventure/ Further reading *The Rooms *Parental Guidance page Category:Stuff by PixelMiette Category:Shitpost (TV series) Category:Hellhole Studios Category:Random-ness Wiki Shows Category:TV Shows